Fun with Dick and Jane (1977 film)/Credits
Opening Logo and Credits *Columbia Pictures *opening credits are presented in the style of a children's book. The text in parenthesis refers to the additional phrasing on each page. *Columbia Pictures Presents *A Peter Bart-Max Palevsky Production *A Ted Kotcheff Film *Starring *George Segal (See Dick. He is a good boy.) *Jane Fonda (See Jane. She is a pretty girl.) *Fun With Dick and Jane (Copyright © MCMLXXVI Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All Rights Reserved.) *Co-Starring Ed McMahon, Dick Gautier, Allan Miller, Hank Garcia, John Dehner (Go, Dick, go. Run, Dick, Run.) *Casting by Lynn Stalmaster (See Jane work and play.) *Production Designer: James G. Hulsey (Run, Dick, run. It's fun.) *(See Dick work. He will go far.) *Film Editor: Danford B. Greene (See Jane. She goes to college.) *Assistant Producer: Marion Segal. (Look. Dick meets Jane.) *Music by Ernest Gold *Title Song "Ahead of the Game" Written and Sung by The Movies (See Dick; see Jane. They study together.) *Director of Photography: Fred J. Koenekamp, A.S.C. ("I am happy," says Dick. "Me too," says Jane.) *Screenplay by David Giler, Jerry Belson and Mordecai Richler *Story by Gerald Gaiser (Run, Dick! Run, Jane!) *Produced by Peter Bart and Max Palevsky (Look, Dick gets a fine job. He is called an engineer.) *Directed by Ted Kotcheff (See Jane. She gets a fine job.) *("See Billy and Spot," says Jane. "See my happy family.") *(Dick and Jane move into their dream house.) *(Dick and Jane move into their bigger dream house.) Epilogue and Ending Credits *BULLETIN. FEBRUARY 11, 1977---THE BOARD OF DIRECTORS OF TAFT AEROSPACE ANNOUNCED TODAY THE APPOINTMENT OF RICHARD HARPER AS PRESIDENT, REPLACING CHARLES BLANCHARD WHO RESIGNED...THE BOARD PRAISED HARPER, 42, FOR DISPLAYING "THE IMAGINATION AND INGENUITY THAT HAS MADE AMERICAN INDUSTRY WHAT IT IS TODAY." *"...and they lived happily ever after." *Costumes by Donfeld *Unit Production Manager: Hal W. Polaire *Assistant Director: Charles Okun *2nd Assistant Director: Michael F. Grillo *Script Supervisor: Marshall Schlom *Production Auditor: Chuck Murray *Production Secretary: Tobi C. Singleton *Camera Operator: Tom Laughridge *Gaffer: Gene Stout *Key Grip: John Murray *Title Design: Micheline Lanctot *Illustrations: Mary Meacham *Set Decorator: Jack Stevens *Assistant Art Director: Ronald Hobbs *Make-Up: Emile LaVinge, Bernardine Anderson *Hair Stylist: Lola "Skip" McNalley *Men's Wardrobe: Lambert E. Marks *Women's Wardrobe: Margo Baxley *Stunt Co-ordinator: Paul Baxley *Property Master: Horst P. Grandt *Transportation Co-ordinator: Wayne Roberts *Assistant to the Producer: Eric A. Sears *Sound Effects Editors: Pat Somerset, Bob Biggart *Music Editors: Else Blangsted, Sam Levin *Assistant Film Editor: Michael Collins *Sound Mixer: Darin Knight *Re-Recording Mixers: Les Fresholtz, Dick Alexander, Vern Poore *Additional Music by Lamont Dozier and Gene Page *Filmed with Panavision Equipment® *The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character, or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. *This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in criminal prosecution. *Approved No. 24683—Motion Picture Association of America *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated With A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Metrocolor *Featuring *Walter Brooke ... Mr. Weeks *Sean Frye ... Billy *Mary Jackson ... Jane's Mother *James Jeter ... Immigration Officer *Maxine Stuart ... Charles' Secretary *Fred Willard ... Bob *And with (in alphabetical order): *Selma Archerd ... Beverly Hills Matron *John Brandon ... Pete Winston *Burke Byrnes ... Roger *William Callaway ... Record Store Clerk *Jean Carson ... Paula *Richard Crystal ... Motel Manager *Ji-Tu Cumbuka ... Guard *Thayer David ... Deacon *Cora Lee Day ... Cleaning Lady *Jon Christian Erickson ... Trans-Sexual *Art Evans ... Man At Bar *Richard Foronjy ... Landscape Man *Louis Guss ... Phone Co. Customer *Harry Holcombe ... Pharmacist *Darrow Igus ... Robber *Dewayne Jessie ... Robber *J. Rob Jordon ... Cop *Richard Karron ... Pool Builder *Richard Keith ... Senator *Robert Lussier ... Unemployment Clerk *Edward Marshall ... Phone Co. Clerk *Jimmy Martinez ... Raoul's Friend *Santos Morales ... Raoul's Friend *Mickey Morton ... Tippy *Tom Peters ... Restaurant Owner *William Pierson ... Nesbitt *Anne Ramsey ... Employment Applicant *Thalmus Rasulala ... Food Stamp Man *Isaac Ruiz ... Raoul's Friend *Joan Spiga ... Carmen *Debi Storm ... Babysitter *Gloria Stroock ... Mildred Blanchard *The end Category:Credits